warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Sternenglanz/Prolog
|Jahreszeit= |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=- |Nachfolger=Kapitel 1}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom Prolog aus dem Buch Sternenglanz. Verweise Sicht *keine bestimmte Sicht Charaktere *Tüpfelblatt *Blaustern *Vier unbekannte SternenClan-Katzen *Eichenherz *Nachtstern *Streifenstern *Gelbzahn *Mitternacht Erwähnte Charaktere *Brombeerkralle (nicht namentlich) *Bernsteinpelz (nicht namentlich) *Federschweif (nicht namentlich) *Krähenfeder (nicht namentlich) *Habichtfrost (nicht namentlich) *Feuerstern Ereignisse Prophezeiungen und Zeichen *"Blut wird Blut vergießen und rot in den See fließen, erst dann kehrt Frieden ein." Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium *See-Territorium **Mondsee *Berge *Wassernest der Sonne Tiere *Fisch *Hund *Fuchs *Dachs *Maus Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: Frischbeute, Zweibeiner, SternenClan, Stamm *Clanränge: Krieger, Anführer, Heiler, Junges *Zeit: Blattleere, Herzschlag Wissenswertes *Seite 10: "(...) über einem halbmondförmigen kleinen See." - Statt halbmondförmigen kleinen See müsste es "Teich in der Form eines Vollmondes" oder "vollmondförmigen Teich" heißen, da im Original die Rede von a pool in the shape of a full moon ist (vgl. Seite 1 von Starlight) *Seite 10: Das Wort dies vom Satz "Dies ist der richtige Ort." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 1 von Starlight, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 11: "(...), bis ihre leuchtenden Gestalten (...)" - Vor dem Wort leuchtenden müsste "geschmeidigen" oder "glatten" stehen, da im Original die Rede von sleek, shining shapes ist (vgl. Seite 2 von Starlight) *Seite 11: Der Satz "We felt the pain of leaving the paths we had walked for so long." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Wir haben den Schmerz, die Pfade, auf denen wir so lange gewandelt sind, gespürt.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Auch wir haben die Pfade, auf denen wir so lange gewandelt sind, schweren Herzens verlassen." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 2 von Starlight) *Seite 11: Der Satzteil "Now we must learn to (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Jetzt müssen wir lernen, (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "Wir werden uns daran gewöhnen, (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 2 von Starlight) *Seite 11: "Und in den Wäldern und (...)" - Statt Wäldern müsste es "Hügeln" heißen, da im Original die Rede von in the hills ist (vgl. Seite 2 von Starlight) *Seite 12: "(...), tief und unheilvoll." - Statt unheilvoll müsste es "harsch" oder "rau" heißen, da im Original die Rede von gravelly ist (vgl. Seite 3 von Starlight) *Seite 12: Der Satzteil "(...) sadness that we were powerless to ease." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...) Traurigkeit, zu deren Linderung wir machtlos waren.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), Trauriges erlebt, das schwer auf ihnen lastet." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 3 von Starlight) *Seite 13: Der Satzteil "(...) die Fremde (...) an." wurde im Deutschen hinzu geschrieben und ist eigentlich nicht in der Originalausgabe vorhanden (vgl. Seite 3 von Starlight) *Seite 13: Der Satz "This cat needs to learn the virtue of patience." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Diese Katze muss den Wert/die Bedeutung/die Tugend der Geduld lernen.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Diese Katze muss noch lernen, welche Tugenden ein Mächtiger zu beherrschen hat." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 3 von Starlight) *Seite 13: "Macht ist nicht wie Frischbeute, die man einfach packt, bevor sie entkommen kann." - Statt Frischbeute müsste es nur "Beute" heißen, zum einen, da im Original die Rede von prey ist, zum anderen, weil "Frischbeute" bereits getötete Beute bezeichnet und daher nicht entkommen kann (vgl. Seite 4 von Starlight) *Seite 14: "(...) in der Mitte des Sees Wellen, die (...)" - Statt Sees müsste es "Teichs" oder "Tümpels" heißen, da im Original die Rede von pool ist (vgl. Seite 5 von Starlight) *Seite 15: Das Wort alles vom Satz "Ich würde alles tun, (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 6 von Starlight, wo es zur Betonung dient) Quellen en:Starlight/Prologue Kategorie:Verweise